


Wales, Orsinato

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, References to Depression, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: The sky was dark. Like everything, it was broken and ugly, waiting for a chance to rain destruction upon them, but he nodded in spite of himself.
Kudos: 6





	Wales, Orsinato

There was a smile on her face, and not much else.

The manor house in Wales had been restored to its former glory, due to pig-headed insistence from the young mistress of the house. Everything was placed on its rightful place, in accordance to his photographic memory.

He still found it all boring and meaningless, but he wanted to indulge her. He knew it was as much about him than it was about her. Yet, honestly, it lost all the significance it once held to him. It was just a house, a place where a boy just like him, but not actually him, lived and died.

He calls it a breakthrough. She is saddened by the realization.

The sky was dark.

The heavenly dome was not optimistically blue, not serenely orange, not tinted rosy pinks or a painted deep indigo. It was dark, like nothing that Finis can compare it with. It was just a deep dark, like destruction, emptiness and ruin.

Maybe he just looked at things half-empty, or maybe not. Maybe he lacks that oneiric spirit of hers, of other humans, that can look at the sky and see something other than gas balls spinning and burning too far away to reach, or to even really matter.

"The colours are so pretty, don't you think?" Cardia spoke, and there were no other sounds, but he hardly heard her all the same.

He blinked, refocused his eyes, and stared at something beyond her. He was not sure what it was, but he did not really want to find out anyway, something that was unfamiliar out in the horizon.

Absently, Finis was aware of himself nodding, because her gaze was so heavy on him and there was a kind of lightness to her. Her voice to her smile to her existence that made him feel like he had to protect her now.

That might have been too chivalrous and might be unnecessary. Sure, she survived for this long, survived this well, but he could not help it anyway. Perhaps he did not want to be left behind, and for all his existence, utility correlated to the exorcism of loneliness. He can always count on her staying, as long as he keeps making himself useful.

"Yeah, you're right about that." He answered slowly, and his voice echoed because there was nothing else to detract from it.

The sky was dark. Like everything, it was broken and ugly, waiting for a chance to rain destruction upon them, but he nodded in spite of himself.

Cardia still smiled.


End file.
